Altered States
by OJR
Summary: Link, Zelda and Navi are thrown into our world for a week. I've included myself as a character, so I hope it's tastefully done. Please x a million R+R. COMPLETED! WHEEEEE!.
1. Shifted

Altered States Part 1 - Shifted

Altered States

**A Legend Of Zelda Fanfiction**

**By OJR**

Disclaimer

Yeah it's a bind but I gotta say this.

Characters in this story are used without permission for non-profit purposes.Said characters are property of Nintendo and Shigeru Myamoto.If this fic is replicated in whole or in part or is posted as another persons work or without the disclaimer then I'll get medieval on your ass!

Now that's done…on with the story

It has been 7 years since the defeat of Ganon.6 years after Link's epic journey to Clock Town.He has returned to his home in Hyrule to fulfil his destiny and marry Princess Zelda.He has re-claimed the Master Sword and is the protector of all Hyrule, and future prince royal to a future Queen Zelda.Attempts at insurrection by followers of the King of Evil Ganondorf and magical disturbances have been occurring recently and Link has not been able to enjoy his time with his princess.A strange turn of events will thrust the pair into an alien world with strange people and situations within.

A crack appeared in Hyrule field.It was a nothingth of a millimetre across and infinitely deep.Powerful magic emanated from the singularity and soon it would reach maturity and open.

"Zzzz"

"Navi was right, he IS a lazy boy" Zelda smiled as she woke her darling hero with a kiss.He didn't respond, only murmuring her name. 

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BEGGAR!!"He leapt out of bed with a start, clothed only with his underwear he leapt sleepily for his clothes, tripped and fell on his face.Zelda laughed at his antic until he finally got his tunic and breeches on, backwards, and started pulling on his boots.

"Cool it sleepy head, it's only your breakfast call" Zelda giggled as he wheeled on her with mischief in his eyes.

"Wake me up will you?"He let the threat trail off.

"What are you going to do about it Mr Hero?"In answer he launched himself at her and grasped her waist.About to tickle her mercilessly she shifted her balance and effortlessly sent the Hero of Time sprawling onto the bed whereupon she leapt on him and smothered his protests with a kiss.He mentally smacked himself on the head.Impa trained her…DOH

"OK I'm up" he said breathless from the kiss.

"A whole week of no action…other than in here" Zelda giggled at his purile, if not inaccurate, statement.They were both glad of the lull in fighting.Link doubly so since Zelda insisted that she accompany him as a sage and she was always adamant she could cope in a fight.Almost on cue an out of breath light bulb zipped through the crack in the door.

"LINK, ZELDA COME QUICK!" yelled Navi.

"What is it Navi?" Link enquired.

"A magical gateway just opened in the field outside the castle!It may be a door to the Dark Realm for Ganondorf to enter Hyrule again!"

Moments later the trio were standing before the swirling circle.It looked like a shimmering ripple in a pond that stretched away into a blue light that seemed to defocus the eyes.

"Stand back princess, I'll check it out."Link cast Naryus Love upon himself and stepped toward the anomaly. He stood close to it and took out a Deku Nut.He threw it into the vortex and it disappeared.Deep inside the hole the nut detonated.The hole glowed and the blast that shot forth was more intense than 100 Deku Nuts.The backlash dragged Link into the vortex and he disappeared from sight.

"LINK! NOOOO!" and without a thought Zelda and Navi jumped in too.

It was a nice day.Still a little cold for spring but the sun bathed the small suburb in light.Jamie glanced out of his window, expecting to see his mum in the garden.What he saw was most DEFINITELY not his mother.The rippling swirl appeared and dumped a person dressed in green onto his lawn.A girl dressed in a baggy suit soon followed the mystery traveller.They looked weird, despite the fact they had just appeared from thin air.Grabbing his wooden training sword he ran into the garden.

Link got up groggily, rubbing his head and looking around.He saw a prostrate Zelda lying on the floor and instantly went to her aid.She was alive and regaining consciousness.His heart had skipped when he saw her lying there motionless, to the naked eye, dead.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" came a young mans voice from behind Link.In a flash Link had his sword drawn and was ready to face the evil horde of…one boy…with a wooden sword.The sight of the razor sharp Master Sword made Jamie pale but he stood his ground.

"You mind putting that thing away?I just wanted to know what you were doing in my garden" Jamie explained, unsure of weather he should make plans for a new navel.

"I am Link, who are you?"

"I'm Jamie"

He stood at the approximate same height of this Link character.Both men were of a muscular build but you could tell who had wielded a weapon in actual combat before.They both lowered their weapons and looked at each other quizzically.

"What part of Hyrule am I in?Is this place near Death Mountain because the air smells like noxious gas."

"Hy-where?Your in Birmingham man, Bearwood actually."

"I think we are lost"

"Is she hurt" Just then, Zelda woke up.

"I'm fine thank you kind sir."She was stunning.

"I-I-I'm glad, look my parents are out so would you like to come in?"

"Thank you, I think we will" And so they entered his house.

It still hadn't quite sunk in that these people were from a different world.Turns out that this Link dude is a legendary Hero of Time and she's the heir to the throne of this place called Hyrule.Unsure of what to do he offered them some tea, which they drank.He offered a biscuit, which only Zelda ate.

"Well, I don't know how you got here but your guests of my house, as long as my folks don't mind.It's no royal palace, but it's home."

"Don't worry, I've laid my head in much worst places than this." Commented the tact-master Link.Jamie took this as a compliment.

"So how can you both get home?"

"I'll call the sages forth to assist us"

"Who are the sages, Zelda?"

"They are extremely powerful magicians that guard the fabric of time itself.I am one of them and all the others are close friends."

"Wait Zelda, what if I play the Prelude of Light?We'll just be warped back to the Temple."He played the notes, and for the boy sitting across from him the strange aura was fascinating.However, the spell only began and the desired effect did not happen.

"I was afraid of this, let me contact the Sages."Zelda started to chant and another, stronger aura surrounded her.Jamie gawked as she began to speak.

"Sages!Hear my call!I beseech you to return us to Hyrule!"

A voice, clear as crystal but giving the impression of immense distance replied.

"Zelda, we have seen the portal and know of it's power.It is a vergence in time and space that spans the heavens to a new world, known to us as Terra, known to its inhabitants as Earth."

"How may we return to our realm?"

"Play the Song of Time at midnight in seven days.This is when the vergence will appear again.Then play the Prelude of Light to assure safe passage.We will guide you.However, we fear you must face a dark presence before you can return.What it is, we cannot say."

"Thank you sages, we shall do as you instruct."The aura subsided and Zelda looked slightly drained.Jamie was just sitting, thunderstruck, at the display of power.

"How….how did you do that?"

"Magic is common in our home.Do you not have magic here?"Inquired Zelda.

"We have magic…tricks, but nothing like talking – really talking – to spirits.Anyway, if you're going to fit in around here you're going to have to change your clothes.They'll be calling you Robin Hood and Maid Marian next.And you'll have to pretend to be my pen pals from America or somewhere, you have approximately the right accents.Come up to my room and I'll give you some clothes."

They went up to his room, which he'd cleaned recently as it happened.Jamie opened his wardrobe and looked at his limited supply of clothes.He pulled out some jeans and a KoRn T-shirt.

"You wearing any underwear under those?"he inquired.

"Yes of course we are.Now what about Zelda."Link said.

"To my sisters' room!"

In his sisters' room they found the two wardrobes crammed with clothes and shoes.One wardrobe belonged to Hannah, his littlest sister, who was much too small for Zelda.The others would do, although Zelda had a much slimmer frame than Kelly, his elder sister.He pulled out some baggy combat trousers and a blue vest.

"Be careful with these, you'll have to get some more clothes of your sizes, Kel will kill me if she finds out I've been snooping around her room."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them."Zelda smiled.Link, who had changed into his Earth clothes came through, with his sword, bow, quiver and shield.

"Hey!What do you think you're doing?You can't walk around like King bloody Arthur here!You'll have to stow your gear until you get home.Bearing weapons is illegal in this country."Link looked less than thrilled at this.

"How do you defend yourself against monsters then?Bare handed fighting is very difficult."

"Monsters?The closest things you get to monsters are big dogs or crocodiles here.Anyone who makes trouble you can deal with using your fists, although I prefer to talk my way out of a situation first."

"So why the training gear?"

"A stick is a good weapon if used properly, you don't have to be holding a blade for sword skills to work."Link nodded thoughtfully.

"Good point, but I am way too used to being armed.I could carry my Deku Nuts and longshot I guess."

"Well yeah, I guess so, but you can't wear those huge gauntlet things, people will think you're a loony."

"A what?"

"Never mind, anyway, I don't know why but I think that you two are bone-fide.A hero and a princess, I'll be God dammed."He tutted to himself as he prepared a story for his parents.


	2. Cha-ching!

Altered States 2

Altered States

**A Legend Of Zelda Fanfiction**

**By OJR**

**Part 2**

** **

"So, what now?I suppose I should give you a tour of the town."

Jamie had told his parents that his new friends were foreign exchange students on a visit to England from America.He said they were only staying a week and that he'd volunteered to put them up for the duration.His mum, Irene, had taken it surprisingly well.He'd decided to take them shopping for clothes before his sisters got back from town.He dearly hoped not to run into them as Zelda was still wearing Kelly's clothes.

"I'll take you two to town and we can buy you something nice, I don't suppose you have any money do you?"Jamie almost kicked himself for making such a gaffe.They were from another dimension!Why would they have a bunch of £20 notes?

"We have some rupees, the currency of our kingdom"Zelda held out a pouch, which rattled like marbles.

"Rupees?They're not worth much here."Jamie had wrongly assumed she was talking about Indian rupees or something similar.He tipped the bag out into his hand and almost choked in shock.He was holding a fistful of perfectly cut, beautifully flawless jewels.Red ones, green, blue and even one or two yellow.

"EEP!This is what you use as money?You must be able to buy anything!"

"Not really." Commented Link. "That would probably buy you a tunic or something similar.Why?How much are they worth here?"Jamie did a swift bit of mental arithmetic.

"Ummmm, The Millenium Dome.I don't think money is going to be a problem."

They stepped out into the street, which was quite quiet.Zelda and Link liked the trees quite a bit.They stopped to smell the air, which was very polluted by comparison to the clear Hyrule atmosphere.

"What's that rumbling sound?Is there a waterfall nearby?"

"Nope, that's the cars on the Wolverhampton Road, Zelda."

"What are cars?Like horse carriages?"She looked a little worried.

"Kind of, they are like carriages with no horses, driven by a combustion engine.The only problem is, is that they make noxious gasses that pollute the air.Don't be alarmed, just don't get in their way."

After some initial frights and some hurried explanations they got on a bus.They were dropped into Birmingham and made their way into the Saturday afternoon throng.

"There's so many people!So many shops!It's amazing!"Zelda was enthralled by all the hustle and bustle of the city centre.Link was getting some funny looks as he talked into the rucksack that Jamie had given him to store his gear and to keep Navi in.

"Don't worry Navi, you'll be able to come out soon.Don't you have some kind of invisibility spell?"

"No, I'm going to stay in here!I don't like all those people, it scares me."

"Trust me Navi, they are much more afraid of you than you are of them."

"Well, I'll try and get a spell together, just for you Link."

"I'm glad to hear it."Link smiled warmly into the bag,

The shop bell tinkled and the old man, who had been reading the paper peacefully, regarded the three youths entering his shop with some distain.He didn't like young people very much.

"What can I do for you kids?"Not so much polite as terse.He obviously wanted them out of his jewellery shop before they started playing loud music or swearing or something.Jamie reached into the pouch and pulled out a red jewel.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but could you please value this jewel for us?It's from a collection of my great grandmothers."

"Hmmmph, probably just glass, give it here then."He almost choked when he looked at it through his magnifier.

"This is a ruby!A perfect ruby!It's got to be worth at least 250 grand!Do you have the rest of the collection?"

"Oh yes, about 50 of similar size and shape.Here's a green one."

"AYP!It's emerald!Flawless emerald!I'm calling the police."

"No!Wait…!"But it was too late, the shop owner was already enquiring as to whether any jewels had been stolen.

"Are you sure?No robberies of precious stones?!"The man shakily put the telephone down.His lips curled into an unsteady smile, while the three youths stood patiently.

"I'd be delighted to sell these for you, I'll set it all up straight away."

"We-eel we need cash right now I'm afraid."

"I have £200 thousand in the business account, I can give you a cheque right now, if you'll leave that ruby behind."

"So we'll be 50 grand down on the deal?Fair enough."

Jamie almost leapt for joy as he entered the bank.

"What's so amazing Jamie?Why are you so happy?"Zelda was amused

"Because you have just made yourselves millionaires!"

"Well you keep it, it's the least we can do."Link smiled with this statement as the young man nearly fainted.Jamie deposited the cheque in his life-savings account and watched the clerk jump in his seat as the cheque registered as cleared on the computer.

"I-I-I hope we will enjoy your…deposits…in future, Mr. Forbes."The clerk handed over Jamie's new platinum card.He wandered off from his post, deciding that he needed a rest.

"So, are we going to get some clothes now?I wonder if we could trouble you for some food also."Zelda seemed to be eager to experience Earth while she could.Link also beamed, seeing how his princess and his new friend were so happy.Navi was the only one who wasn't happy, having failed to cast an invisibility spell on herself she'd gone into a sulk.They advanced toward the bank doors to go on the mother of all shopping expeditions when they saw a black van screech up outside the bank.The doors burst open and 5 men wearing balaclavas and brandishing sawn-off shotguns, pistols and even a MAC-10 submachine gun ran in.

"EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR!NOW!" 


	3. We could be heroes...

Altered States

Altered States

**A Legend Of Zelda Fanfiction**

**By OJR**

**Part 3**

** **

As they lay in a prone position on the floor, Jamie, Link and Zelda were frustrated by the impotence they felt at the hands of these petty crooks.Jamie had hurriedly explained in whispers that what they were carrying were guns – powerful kinetic weapons – and that they were very lethal.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PUNK!"The man cracked Jamie on the head with the butt of his shotgun.Jamie decided that these guys didn't want to kill anyone and decided to take his life in his hands so Link could do some of that hero stuff.

"Is that it?I hardly felt it."He was being foolish and he knew it.

"What did you say?"

"I said you hit like a bloody girl."He was grinning in what he hoped was a suicidally maniacal way and got up to his knees.The robbers had stopped filling the holdalls they brought with them.The crowd looked on, horrified.Zelda looked at him with concern in her eyes.Link smiled to himself.

"Take the piss would you?"

"Augh!"That was the sound of all the wind being knocked out of Jamie's lungs and the gunman punted him in the chest.Jamie sprawled back and shakily got to his knees.

"C'mon *koff* you can do better than that."He hoped that Link would come up with something soon before he got his ribs broken or got shot.The man placed the shotgun barrel to Jamie's temple and growled.

"You some kind of nutter mate?You wanna die?"

"Yeah, I guess so, better than smelling your distinctive odour for two more seconds, asshole."The rest of the gang started laughing.The robber knelt next to Jamie's ear in what he thought was a macho, threatening manner.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking brains out, sonny?"

"Because I'm about to break your nose, disarm you and my friends are going to do something similar with your gang."And with that he leapt up, driving his forehead into the robber's nose and kicking the gun up and out of his hand.Link threw a Deku nut at the other four men.Before they had got their weapons up they were blinded and two were brought down by a punch from Link and a roundhouse kick from Zelda.The other two tried to regain their senses and their sight returned just in time to see Jamie snatch the shotgun out of the air and fire it into the ceiling.Zelda and Link were already holding the pistols from the other two and had them well on their way to pointing menacingly at the two robbers.

"Discard your weapons"said Link to the startled and shell-shocked robbers, who had no idea he had no idea how to use it (as he looked like he was very prepared to do so).They obediently set their weapons down, which were promptly kicked away by Zelda.

After the robbers had been safely bound and secured and the police were on their way, Jamie took the opportunity to slump against the wall clutching his ribs and his head.

"Are you alright?How do you feel?"

"Like a car hit me."Zelda nodded sympathetically "After the stampede of horses ran over my head."She giggled.She took out a bottle with some red liquid in it.

"Here, drink a bit of this."She smiled as she handed him the bottle.He sniffed it tentatively and sipped it.

"Ugh, tastes like cabbage water…uh?"He felt very strange, like a warm wave creeping from his belly outward.His ribs were enveloped in the glow and the pain melted away, quickly followed by the pain in his head.The trickle of blood from the small gash on his head had stopped and there wasn't even a trace of said gash when he nervously probed his scalp.

"Wow!That was great!What's in it?"

"I don't know, only the apothecaries in Hyrule know the ancient recipies."

"Well it knocks two aspirin into a cocked hat."Link walked over.

"That was some of the most unorthodox diversionary tactics I have ever seen.I'd advise you to leave the hero stuff to me next time, for your own sake."

"Don't worry man, I don't intend to repeat that anytime soon."He stood up just as the police arrived.

They returned home wearily, and after some explaining of the days events to Jamie's concerned parents they decided to retire to bed.Tomorrow was another day and they still had to go shopping for Zelda and Link.Well, this little holiday for our heroes is turning out to be very interesting.

Jamie tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep.He couldn't get Zelda out of his mind.The only thing that was out of Jamie's mind was Jamie himself.He'd always had a nasty habit of falling for unobtainable girls.This one was so massively unobtainable in so many ways he was totally guilt ridden just thinking about it.She was beautiful, charming, intelligent, caring and could really kick ass when the need arose.He smiled and laughed to himself as he turned over, finally dropping off to sleep.


	4. Shopping never seemed so much...fun?

Altered States

Altered States

**A Legend Of Zelda Fanfiction**

**By OJR**

**Part 5**

** **

"I wish you could cook like this Zelda, it's fantastic."She was an inch away from hitting him about the head when Jamie walked in for the lavishly prepared breakfast.He kissed his mum, who handed him a cup of tea.

"Morning love, your friends were just telling me about themselves.Seems that Link has some similar interests to you.Did you know he liked martial arts too?Maybe you can show him how it's done."Irene beamed at her progeny.

"Yeah…I'm sure I could."Jamie almost laughed at the fact that Link had saved a kingdom, twice, and the closest thing he'd done to heroics was distracting some robbers.

"Mrs Forbes, your cooking is delicious, you'll have to show me how to make such a nice breakfast as _Link_ here seems to have a problem with my cooking."Zelda shot a venomous glance at Link who, despite having the Triforce of Courage in his hand, always took heed that Hell had, indeed, no fury like a woman scorned and stared at his eggs.Zelda then looked at Jamie, frowned, smiled, giggled and went back to eating.He thought nothing of it and wolfed his breakfast down.

They walked to the bus stop again and, with a lot less stress, boarded a bus.Today they were finally going to hang out normally before doing some training.They left Navi to fly around in the woods to gather more ingredients for an invisibility spell or something that would allow her to be with Link and Zelda without hassle.A whole day of chilling out, shopping, eating and having a good time.You may have already guessed that this is not to be.

They had spent a good long time in the town centre,going from clothes shop to clothes shop.They had bought a lot, Zelda especially, getting into the fashions of Earth.Link had actually listened to some KoRn and decided he liked it, so he'd selected a green hoodie (hooded top) with the band name on it.Other than this statement he'd gone for the inconspicuous look,but seemed to levitate around greens, blues and reds.Zelda had also listened, and disliked, the band, so she wasn't that happy with Link's choice.She also looked normal, having bought stupid amounts of shoes, tops, skirts and jeans.They only had 5 more days left, but they intended to show the people of Hyrule where they had been and what it was like.They'd gone to a pub, where Jamie had introduced them to Strongbow Cider, which they liked.The sightseeing and explanations of such things as cinemas, nightclubs, taxis, the metric system, why all dark skinned women weren't thieves and that it really was possible that ghosts didn't appear at night.

"I still feel a little naked without my gear."Said Link as the clock chimed three.

"Don't worry, we'll spar later, you can get your aggressions out then."Jamie was eager to learn some more skills from a master of swordsmanship such as Link.

"You boys and weapons, it's almost sad."Zelda smirked as Link executed the 'one finger salute' Jamie had told him about.Jamie almost wet himself laughing at their scowls.

"In fact, maybe we should make a move.We've left Navi in the woods by herself for almost three hours.I wonder how she's doing."Link got up and put on his coat, as did the others.There seemed to be a chill that penetrated them as they left the coffee shop next to Centenary Square (A large, open square in Birmingham with the Symphony hall beside it, look in a brochure.)

"I have a bad feeling, Link.I feel something will happen soon."Zelda looked very nervous.Link looked worried too.They began to walk towards the square but the trio stopped, noticing that dark clouds had very suddenly formed above the square.The people were rushing to cover from the impending storm but the rain did not come.The angry clouds seemed to glow red and soon only Link, Zelda and Jamie were left in the square.

"You have any weapons on you at all Link?"inquired Jamie, taking a fighting stance.

"Some Deku Nuts and my Longshot."Link looked worried as he pulled the Longshot out of the bag.Something was definitely happening in the clouds and it didn't look healthy.Suddenly a bolt of blue lightning slammed into the ground before them.Anyone who was still there ran in terror, deserting the square and leaving them alone, faced with a smoking crater.From the shallow crater two figures leapt forth.

"Ahh!Lizardos!I'll handle this."Link squared off with the two lizard creatures, which wielded short swords.Link aimed his Longshot at the first and fired.It dodged the shot, just and leapt into an attack.Link scrambled to put up his weapon to deflect the sword blow and didn't notice as the other Lizardo leapt behind him and lunged for Zelda.The surprise on its face was evident as it crashed into the magical forcefield around her and staggered back, dazed.Jamie was nowhere to be seen.The shock of the assault on the forcefield also weakened Zelda and she knew that she couldn't hold him off indefinitely with her hand-to-hand skills.Still, she skilfully dodged as the lizard kicked, clawed, slashed and whipped at her with its tail.She managed to land a few blows but its leathery hide was too thick to penetrate.She began to tire as the beast leapt at her with a vicious jumping slash and she was left on one knee with her guard down as it wheeled on her again.She winced as it pounced, but the blow never came as a chain smashed the creature across the face.Jamie had taken a chain from a low chain fence and now was repeatedly assaulting the reptile with it.He the chain round and smashed the lizardo in the back of the head, almost rendering it unconscious.He leapt at it's back and wrapped the chain around it's neck, pulling it tight and choking it to death.The creature bucked and convulsed but it was too dazed to put up a real fight and so it collapsed, crumbling into dust (like the vampires in Buffy).Meanwhile, Link was still exchanging blows, using the harpoon blade to inflict damage on his opponent.It was fast, almost cutting him several times, but he'd worn it down.It lunged violently at him and he sidestepped, backhanding it across the head with the weight of the Longshot.It wheeled round for another attack, just in time to see Link let out a fearsome battle cry and strike the floor with his fist.The flaming shockwave that was Dins Fire blasted the creature back, charring its body and causing it to disintegrate into smouldering ash.The remains of the opponents, the cloud and the crater all melted away and all that remained were our three tired heroes.

They got off the bus, tired and bruised. It was lucky they had avoided the police, imagine trying to explain how you stopped two lizard men that appeared from thin air?At least they had got the shopping done.Zelda walked with her head on Link's shoulder.As they rounded the corner a girl, not more than 10, wearing a strange brown tunic and skirt, bounded up to them.

"What happened?I've been waiting for hours for you!"

"Navi?"They all facefaulted.

"I couldn't be invisible, so I grew instead."She beamed at her achievement.Jamie looked pale.

"How am I gonna explain this away?"he mused…perhaps it was Zelda's little sister, come to visit…or one of Hannah's friends…

He groaned.

Authors Note:Sorry that these chapters are becoming shorter and more sporadic.I'm trying to keep a constant stream going.Anyhow, comments please, I don't think this chapter is as good as my first three.Also, if you want Chapter 4 removed, post a reason and I'll comply…but don't expect any of my kitty treats!


	5. Unwanted

Altered States

Altered States

**A Legend Of Zelda Fanfiction**

**By OJR**

**Part 6**

** **

Jamie sat, deep in troubled thought.He was up to his eyeballs in it now, and he didn't even know if he could survive it.He was no hero, he was just a normal guy.He didn't go around saving kingdoms or rescuing princesses.However, the events of the past days had put paid to that.He looked pensive as he remembered the events, playing them over and over in his mind.

The sun shone brightly that day, only recently, things weren't going as peachy as usual.Fighting off a pair of lizard men was not fun.Link seemed to brush it off, pretty much, and Zelda was only slightly perturbed.He rebuked himself for being so scared of the reality.These guys were a hero and a princess from another world, in which they have very powerful enemies.It was like someone had given his head a reality enema.Like saying "Sorry, kid, but everything you know is wrong."Kind of gets you down.He looked around the field, lit by the midday sun.There was no one around, save himself, Link and Zelda.They'd been spending a lot of time in the woods.Navi (or Nancy, after a lot of explaining about sudden family visits.)giggled and roamed round the trees, conversing with animals and humming to trees.This was, of course, perfectly normal and reasonable behaviour nowadays.

Link stroked her hair absently, still enjoying his little vacation.He'd not worried too much about the attack.It was a feeble forewarning, seeing the amount of power it took to send them.He was still a little uneasy about the task that lay three days away, but with Zelda at his side, he felt invincible.He had to admit, Jamie had potential too, but would have to be left out of the fight as he had no experience.He laughed at himself, the scared 10 year old who took on the worst Ganondorf had and slammed it straight back at him.They would dispatch this darkness and return home.He had a very important question to ask a very important someone when they did.

Zelda regarded the heavens, making pictures from clouds.As a cucko riding a horse floated past she sighed as Link tousled her hair.She looked up at him and smiled.He leaned down and kissed her softly, before returning to recline against the tree.She snuggled further into his chest.She always felt so safe when he was around.She glanced sideways at a thoughtful looking Jamie who also stared at the sky, seemingly deep in thought.She smiled again, having to work very hard to stop herself giggling at the thoughts that kept straying into his mind.She kept visualising the sensations as a little devil, dreaming of her in several scandalous ways, and a little angel with a big mallet, hitting the devil and thinking of how very, very bad it would be to even mention such things.She had to chuckle, he really needed a girlfriend.She also started to sense fear, apprehension, doubt, obviously he was troubled.She sensed no such things from Link.He was relaxed as ever, knowing that he'd be able to meet the challenge, as long as he had something to fight for.She felt a little guilty, probing their minds, but she always felt good in them, and they were so easy to read!

She shot up straight, clutching her head.Gasping in pain, she keeled over and knelt with her head held low.The boys jumped, Link hugging her from behind and Jamie looking at her from the front.She slumped, seemingly unconscious, into Links arms, her mouth moving incoherently.She bucked then her head lolled up into a straight position.She opened her eyes.The once aquamarine orbs of life were now totally black.Her mouth moved again and her voice, mingled with a deathly echo, spoke.

"Champion, sorceress, interloper…your destiny is set…you shall all die.With your deaths I will rule your worlds…I will appear to you in three days…enjoy them…for they will be your last…"She slumped again.Link cradled her with a paternal care, whispering for her to wake up.And wake she did.She sat up slowly and was overcome by tears.Her usually stalwart form seemed frail as her body was racked with sobs.She felt so used, so violated.The demon had raped her, raped her mind.Nausea built and only Links comforting arms served as a foothold of happiness.After several minutes of weeping she spoke again.

"He…it…was in me…in my mind…It just used me...I saw us die…You…"She pointed a shaky finger at Jamie."Then you…"She turned her tear stained face up to Link.His worried expression turned to a warm, comforting smile.He kissed her softly, to assure her of his presence.He would protect her.

"Hold me…"She whispered weakly.

Yes, that had been a bad start.But the feelings of futility the situation bore didn't end there.He'd gotten so hopelessly entangled in it that he'd have to see it through, even if it meant his death.He was prepared, but it didn't mean he had to like it.He thought back again.

Jamie felt honoured but, in the same stroke, absolutely terrified.He knew this had to be done for him to stand any chance of helping them defeat the demon.Zelda set about her tasks with a will, marking the sacred Triforce on the grassy ground and arranging the six Medallions in a circle.Jamie clutched the object in his hands.It was his prized possession, an eighteenth birthday present from his dad, a sword.The blade was 96 centimetre long and 3 centimetres wide.He'd made the grip and scabbard from a single piece of ash, giving the sheathed weapon the look of a single piece of wood.The blade itself had been made from a titanium/steel alloy and the cutting edge was coated in tungsten.It was nearly unbreakable and razor sharp.He'd never wielded it.Yet here he was, sitting in a circle of glowing Medallions clutching it and breathing heavily.Zelda started the incantations, calling forth the Sages to bestow the power of the Hero of Time upon the boy.Link stood at her side, awaiting his cue to walk round the circle and touch the Medallions and bestow his power upon Jamie.The effect would be temporary, as it would only work when the true Hero of Time was present.At the end of the ceremony, Jamie felt no different.He stood up and looked at Zelda quizzically.

"I don't feel different."

"You won't, until you drink this."She handed him a small green vial.He drank the contents, as instructed, and felt like he'd swallowed liquid light.He felt the power course through his veins and touch his soul.

"Augh!What just happened to me?"

"That was magic potion, you now have the power to perform great feats.Your strength and speed are greater, as are your reflexes, and you can perform some magic spells."She smiled.

"How?"

"I will train you.In three days you will be ready."Link looked at him gravely, hoping to mould him into a righteous warrior.

Yes, it had been a strange day.And now, looking back, he wished they'd not done it.He wished that he'd been left alone.He'd wanted so badly to be a hero, and now his time had come he doubted himself.How was it his place to save the world?

Authors note:A good chapter all round I thought, tell me what you think though JR+R please!


	6. Training

Altered States

Altered States

**A Legend Of Zelda Fanfiction**

**By OJR**

**Part 7**

** **

The two combatants glared at each other across the field.Jamie's eyes narrowed as hi opponent stood ready, a cocky half-smile on his face.Well, he may not be experienced but now he had real power and he was going to have to learn how to use it.He was as useful as a chocolate fireguard if he couldn't fight.However, he knew deep inside that he was in for an uphill struggle.

"Now, Jamie, hit me…if you can."Link smiled, safe in the knowledge that right now the boy opposite him posed very little threat.Jamie dug his toes into the ground and charged, sword blazing in the midday sun.The clash of metal on metal resonated as the swords connected.The Master Sword seemed to chime with the strike, while Jamie felt the vibrations resonate through his bones.He'd put too much force into his initial charge and decided to turn his, now, overbalancing body into a shoulder barge.He jumped up to smash his shoulder into Links head but instead found himself leaping up, with the connected swords as a fulcrum, somersaulting him over his opponent.He landed, surprise evident in his eyes and was so shocked he barely brought his weapon up to deflect the vicious back swing from Link.He leapt back a few feet and regarded the situation.

"You're not too bad Jamie, I'm impressed.But you've got a long way to go."Link finished the sentence and mounted his own assault.Even without his strength giving gauntlets he was surprisingly powerful.Jamie deflected blow after blow, tiring more and more as Link slashed, stabbed and parried his way through most of Jamie's sword fighting knowledge.He noticed that Link was also looking weary and knew that his best bet was to rely on his stamina.He changed his stance slightly, making his body a smaller target to defend, but he wouldn't be able to attack very effectively this way.Unfortunately, Jamie had underestimated Links reserves of energy and was surprised as a fresh volley of blows rained down on him, threatening to snap his sword or rip his arms off.With a decisive swing, Link parried Jamie's sword away, causing the fatigued boy to drop his weapon.Jamie was almost relieved for it to be over but paled as he saw Link bring the sword round for the killer blow.He brought the razor edge down upon Jamie's head, and didn't even have time to wince as the blade stopped right on his scalp.Link laughed quietly at the cowering boy.

"Heh, you are indeed skilful, but you lack some control.Although what you lack in skill you more than make up for in stamina."Link collapsed into a sitting position and began to suck in huge lungfuls of air.He obviously wasn't as used to the close, smoggy atmosphere of Earth.

"Dude, you are entirely too good at this."Jamie put his head between his knees.He had recovered but his heart still pounded.

"Well, what can I say, it's my job."Link smiled weakly.It was only then they saw Zelda and Navi clapping and approaching the two.

"Very impressive, I feel better about this fight already."Zelda beamed at them.However, Jamie was apprehensive, he knew she meant the comment sincerely but she'd been very withdrawn after the prophecy the previous day.There was always something in her eyes that showed foreboding.And no matter how many jokes he cracked, or how much affection Link showed her there was always that doubt in those shimmering turquoise pools.

"Wow, you two really got it on!The was so amazing!"Navi was jumping about like a loon.She was now normally attired and looking rather cute in her dungarees and cap.

"And now, class, I'm going to pass you over to Zelda for you first magic lesson."Link addressed his class of one.Zelda stepped up and clasped Jamie's hands in hers.

"Now, feel me…" She closed her eyes.

"Huh?You want me to…"He didn't finish his sentence as his mind shook with a sensation not unlike taking your brain and turning it inside out while running 40,000 volts through it.His eyes shot open and the world collapsed in on him.The blue sky turned to white, then to black.The haze cleared and he found himself still hand in hand with Zelda.She let him go and he fell backward, landing heavily on nothing at all.He looked down to see the dizzying, stomach wrenching drop below him.

"Shit…!"He shot back to his feet, standing on the same invisible floor.

"Relax, you are perfectly safe."Zelda smiled warmly at him to reassure him that he was in no danger of plummeting to an adrenaline filled, if eventually squishy, death.

"I have taken your spirit and my own into a non-corporeal plain.Your body is several thousand feet below us, guarded by Link.I decided to show you the power of magic first hand to give you a unique perspective.Now, look inside yourself, what do you see?"This was, to say the least, cryptic.Jamie took a moment to reorient himself to his non-corporeal predicament.He closed his non-existent eyes, took an imaginary lungful of air that would defy breath normally.He did feel strange, like a power coursed through him, as if his blood had been replaced by rocket fuel.Zelda smiled.

"You feel it, don't you?Just as Link did, you feel the power that you have bestowed on you.I'll take us back to our bodies and show you how you can use your power."This was, of course, incorrect.They had never left their bodies, just used astral projection to have an out-of-body experience, which was about as close to being dead Jamie wanted to be for the foreseeable future.The laws of physics kicked back in with a thump, leaving Jamie with the feeling of having just woken up from a "falling" dream.Zelda immediately started about her lesson, standing behind Jamie and beginning a lesson-like explanation.

"There are three spells you will be able to cast without special training.They are channelled through a charm crystal.They can't be copied but you must learn how to use them as they may save your life."She took three crystals from Link and held the first up.It was stunningly beautiful, like a tetrahedral cut diamond with an orb of orange glowing energy at its centre.

"This" she said "is Din's Fire.It is destructively powerful, as you know, having seen Link use it yesterday."She looked very solemn.

"Yeah, I saw it all right.It was like he was a living napalm bomb!"Zelda was slightly puzzled by the statement but let it pass.She put it in his hand and he clasped it, feeling its warmth and power.Zelda sat a bag of flour next to Jamie.

"Now, I want you to destroy the bag using Din's Fire."She stood at a safe distance and began to call out instructions.

"Concentrate on the stone, let your power flow!Feel the energy course into the stone!"Zelda hoped he could 'see' the power flow to the jewel.Jamie wasn't having much luck.He concentrated his mind on the stone but found it difficult to even make it glow brightly.Link decided to step in.

"Jamie!Listen to me!The bag is your enemy!It must be destroyed!"Jamie nodded and concentrated on the thought of incinerating the bag.He felt the twinge in his hand as the jewel glowed fiercely.

"Who is your enemy?!"

"The bag is my enemy!"

"What must you do to your enemy?!"

"Destroy it!"

Link began to bark the mantra again.

"WHO IS YOUR ENEMY?!"

"The bag is my enemy!"

"WHAT MUST YOU DO?!"

"Destroy it!"

"WHO IS YOUR ENEMY?!"

"THE BAG!"

"WHAT MUST YOU DO?!"

"DESTROY!!"And with that Jamie cried out, letting a massive amount of power flow into the jewel in his hand.He slammed his fist into the floor and the hemisphere of burning light exploded around him in a brilliant shockwave.The bag was lifted by the force and was completely blown apart.The particles of flour inside ignited in a cloud of fire.The impressive display died down and left Jamie on one knee feeling a little drained in a five meter radius of charred ground.

"Wow…that was intense."Link stepped up and slapped him on the back.

"Well done!I'd almost think you were a hero."Jamie laughed weakly at the joke as he'd used a lot of power for the spell and felt he needed a rest.Zelda seemed to read his mind or, more accurately, actually did read his mind.

"Come on you two, when you're quite finished being macho heroes we can go back to Jamie's and rest, we'll continue tomorrow."Zelda started to walk off.

"Wow, she's some kind of lady…"Jamie gazed after her.

"Indeed, the best kind."Link also gazed, growing a small silly grin.They followed Zelda into the trees and home.

She turned, tears forming in her eyes.This was, to understate greatly, very bad.Her little boy was embarking on something huge.What, she didn't know.All she knew was that she had to let him do it, she didn't know why as it defied all her maternal instincts.But if the display of power today had been any indication, he would be well prepared to take on whatever task he had been set.She wiped the final tear away and chuckled lightly, cycling double-time to get back home first.

The troupe of heroes entered the house wearily, fatigue evident on their faces.Jamie trudged through to the kitchen and saw his mum drinking some tea.She seemed to be in thought and her eyes were puffy.He gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hi mum, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?Oh nothing…I just saw something odd on my way home from the shops."

"Is it ok?"

"I hope so love, I hope so.Just promise me something ok?"

"Of course, anything."

"Don't take any un-necessary risks, ok?"

"Ummm, sure…"Jamie backed off, slightly worried.She was on edge and he had a feeling why.However, he dismissed the thought and tried to be flippant.

"No prob mom, it's not like I'm gonna run off to save the world or anything."She smiled as if to say "of course not".But keeping a secret is hard, especially if the secret doesn't want to stay kept.

Authors note:I thought that was quite nice :)But tell me what you think.I'm loving you all for your support.This one goes out to Ian Gainsbourgh and dragon gurl.I'll do a dedications page and acknowledgements at the end.


	7. Training 2/Yobs

Altered States

Altered States

**A Legend Of Zelda Fanfiction**

**By OJR**

**Part 8**

** **

Two days left.Only 48 short hours from a showdown with something big, monstrously big, that wanted a piece of two worlds.The only thing that stood between the unknown evil and the peace and tranquillity of parallel universes were a hero, a princess and a boy who felt he'd been shit on from a great height.The impending feeling of the proverbial "shit" hitting the equally proverbial "fan" was even more clear on this, his second, day of training.He'd sparred with Link several times, each time increasing the flow of his combat moves.He'd still not bested him but he'd been able to put up a solid resistance every time they'd faced off.Zelda had not been complacent either, meditating and training with the boys to ensure the peak of physical and mental readiness.All this was conducted in the relative solitude of the woods by Jamie's house.Jamie had been shown other magical abilities such as Farore's Wind and Naryu's Love.He'd found that concentrating on the action he wanted to perform, rather than the performance itself, allowed him to use these abilities easily.The only worrying thing was that he always felt drained after using his powers and the nasty green liquid was the only thing that could perk him up.The final lesson was to prove the most exhilarating, and frightening.

In the field they stood, Link slightly away from the others in a combat stance.Link called back, without looking round.

"You can channel your energy into your weapon and unleash a deadly blow.However, you must be careful to moderate your attack to lessen the risk of unwanted damage to yourself and others."He brought his sword into the ready position and composed himself.Much to Jamie's surprise, Link's sword began to glow.First it was a deep, soft blue, changing steadily to a vivid deep orange.With his sword fully charged he let out an impressive grunting roar and spun round, the shockwave striking out around him and cutting a wicked gash into the tree he was in proximity to.Link stepped back and drew a breath slowly before turning to his pupil.

"If executed correctly, the sword charge should give you extra stopping power without draining you too much."He motioned for Jamie to try it.Jamie easily charged his sword with a little power, giving it a distinct violet glow, and slashed upward.The pulse of energy scorched a long, deep scar in the trunk of the target tree.Jamie smirked to himself, thinking "Well, with this power I feel a little more sure of myself in combat."He turned to his companions and smiled at their looks of pride, like a child hunting for praise from its parents.

"Very good, you're really looking like a warrior now."The dull edge to Zelda's tone as she said this betrayed how she hated seeing a peaceful person forced into combat against his will.He was about as ready as he was going to be, Link mused, but a little more sparring wouldn't hurt.He turned and drew his sword and called "Enguarde!", a word he'd heard Jamie use to warn his partner to be ready.Jamie lifted his own blade and they were just about to charge when Navi jumped up shouting "Look out!".This was the signal to cease training as she'd spotted someone coming into the woods.They quickly stowed their weapons and sat down on the grass next to Zelda.The people in question were a large group of teenagers who were talking loudly amongst themselves.Jamie turned to his companions.

"Try to look casual, not just to hide the fact that we've been training but I don't think that they're up to much good, in fact…".He never finished his sentence and the cold feeling of having someone stand over you crept up his spine.Link and Zelda looked on in apprehension as the tall boy in the baseball cap sneered down at them.His mocking features showing the signs of adolescent acne, and a scruffy set of wispy sideburns clung stalwartly to his cheeks.

"Oi, got the time?"This was the standard greeting of somebody who really wasn't interested in what the time was and was more interested in whether what you told the time with was of any value.Jamie lifted his arm slightly and displayed the absence of any timepieces.

"Sorry, I don't have a watch."He said as amiably as he could.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" quipped Zelda sweetly, following the lead of being pleasant rather than confrontational.

"Oh yeah…you could ditch these two gay losers and hang out with us babe."He grinned, the kind of grin a shark displays to a baby seal.His gang numbered six, four boys and two girls, ranging from sixteen to twenty years of age.The two boys had to hold their temper at the slight.

"I'm sorry, but I'm fine where I am, thanks for the offer though."She smiled that saccharine smile again.Link sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, sitting back a little.This was a mistake, a non-intentional bad move, but a mistake nonetheless.One of the boys in the gang piped up.

"Eh Gaz, he just gave you a funny look."They were asking for trouble.

"What?Did you just cuss me dickhead?"He walked over to where Link was sitting.Link looked up, with a hint of annoyance on his face.This disappeared into a sincere smile almost instantly.

"This is it" Jamie thought, "This is where it gets messy".Much to his surprise, Link did not knock the odious person to the floor.Instead he broadened his smile.

"I'm sorry, I was just stretching, and I didn't mean to cause offence."His voice dripped with honey.The leader of the gang was a little frustrated by the lack of a fighting nature was clearly getting to him.He didn't want to out-and-out assault them.Whatever was left of his conscience demanded he had a reason.Since one was not readily available he decided that he couldn't really have his fun with these little hippies.At least he'd pester them so they'd leave, anything to help bolster his flagging self-esteem.His "friends" were becoming increasingly agitated as well, looking for their own ego boosts.

"So what are you and your little bum chum doing out in our field then?"

"Nothing" said Link "just enjoying the wonderful day."The guy turned and scowled as a few of his gang snickered.He wheeled on Jamie.

"So you think you're fucking funny eh?"

"Oh no, I was just leaving anyway."The leader smiled a 'look at me I'm a big badass' smile to his cohorts and strode back to them.Jamie grabbed the holdall, which contained enough weaponry to turn the gang of youths into a quivering mass of sushi, and stood up.

"C'mon guys, we can find somewhere else to practice."He said quietly.The gang decided to snap one more retort.

"What you practicing?You and your bitch gonna practice sucking green boy off?"The gang guffawed.Jamie smiled again, the same smile he'd given the robber before he'd broken his nose.

"Well, yes actually.If you wanna whip it out I'll give you one hell of a shine, you look the type who likes head."Jamie had to stifle his laugh and kept his sincere smile on.Gaz, as he was known, balked and physically recoiled.

"What do I look like?A poofter?"It took all of Jamie's willpower to stop him from answering in the affirmative.Link stepped in to finish the conversation.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, he's a little ill at the moment.He has Kokiri flu and can get a little delusional."He smiled sincerely again and led Jamie and Zelda away, leaving the gang speechless.Thoroughly disarmed and confused the gang moved on.The trio picked up Navi, who had been in the trees watching.As they walked away Jamie's face turned to a scowl.

"God damn assholes!I can't believe that people can get their kicks from picking on people!"Zelda smiled a little.

"You have to pity them, they're young and lacking in self esteem.I sensed much insecurity in them."Jamie looked toward her.

"You could read their minds?" she nodded and said "To a certain degree".They walked on and Jamie had to ask Link a question.

"Hey, Link.You could have easily dealt with them, why did you play along with the distraction bit?"

"Because I know what you know."

"And what is that, pray tell."

"The greatest victory is the battle not fought."Jamie pondered this.It was correct, not starting a fight was always better than winning one.He turned to Zelda.

"Hey, what am I thinking now?"

"Well, between thinking about sex, or thinking about food you're thinking about whether I can really read minds."She smiled and he paled.

"Ummm, well…."She hadn't read him that time, but you didn't have to be a mind reader to work out people's thoughts sometimes.

Authors Note:So, this was a bit of a filler episode, and a testament to my hatred of all bullies.Anyone called Gareth, Gary or Gaz, please do not take offence as it was the first generic name I could think of and that it sounded better than Bob.Also, I have two endings planned for this.I could write both, one good, one bad, but to determine which I post first please reply with how you'd like it to end.


	8. Love and Hate

Altered States

Altered States

**A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction**

**By OJR**

**Part 9**

** **

Zero hour, D-day, endgame, shit hits fan, whatever you wanted to call it, it was today.The ominous air that hung over the peaceful suburb was testament to the fact that something evil was abroad, and it'd chosen Bearwood to do it.Our heroes were in the house today, mentally preparing for the inevitable battle ahead while the family were out shopping in town.Zelda had put all three of them into a deep trance, almost a coma, where most non-essential body functions slowed to near stopping and the mind was completely at peace to be focused.Of course this is not possible if you are not imbued with the magic that our heroes were.For Jamie, especially, this was an eye opening experience to say the least.Floating, once again in the non-corporeal plain, he had chance to really feel the power flow.Over the ether, Link spoke to him.

"You do know that this is going to be tough, don't you?"

"Man, you really don't have to remind me of that."His spiritual form gave a little shudder as the thought of facing down a real demon of evil struck him.However, he knew he was in good company, as Link had defeated more spirits, ghouls, monsters and miscreants than he'd had hot dinners, well, almost.He'd even taken down the King of Evil himself, single-handed, and still went on to avert a mini apocalypse. Yes, he was in good company indeed.

"Are you still troubled by your fate Jamie?There's nothing to fear, for you have grown much very quickly."Zelda soothed him, letting him feel her presence as a guiding light, of sorts.Yet, no matter how much focus or comforting was offered, the tension would not ease.It only got worse when something troubling struck Jamie.

"Hey, what am I going to do about my family?They'll be a little bit worried when I go striding out of the house with you two in full battle gear."This was, indeed, a problem.There was only one solution, and it wasn't particularly pleasant, but it had to be done.

Jamie called his family into the sitting room as soon as he returned.The sun was getting a little lower and the orange glow filled the room with a warm light.His mother, father and sisters sat there; oblivious to the fact that two floors above them Zelda and Link were making the first preparations for battle.Jamie cleared his throat.

"I guess you're all wondering why I called you here.Well…I have a confession to make…"His words trailed off as he pondered how to phrase this correctly.It's a bit ludicrous to expect them to swallow "Hey, these two heroes from another world appeared out of thin air and I've got to go risk my life because I helped them."His train of thought was violently derailed when his mum spoke up suddenly.

"I know…I know that something is happening.I know those two aren't from America, or are your pen friends." Her eyes became watery and her voice began to crack."All I know is that you're different from the Jamie of a week ago, more powerful, and you have a job to do…" She was fighting to control the tears that now streamed down her cheeks."Just please be careful."And with that, she leapt up and grabbed her son in a bear hug.The rest of the family looked shocked, speechless.His dad was shaking his head and the two sisters looked like they were about to cry.Jamie himself had to swallow down the lump.Link stepped into the doorway.

"Jamie, it is time."Jamie broke from his mothers grasp and headed upstairs.Outside, dark clouds rolled over the horizon, lightning began to score the sky and thunder rattled the window.The crescendo increased in intensity into the night.However, the night was far from dark.The angry clouds now glowed red, a crimson hue gave the area a gruesome, bloody look.Of course the streets were deserted.Even the evangelists and preachers who cried out from the street corners had retreated to cover, thinking their predictions of a coming apocalypse were not unfounded.Unfortunately, they were correct.

Jamie had retreated to his room to think, as the night wore on and midnight approached the feeling of foreboding grew in intensity.The despair and dread was almost tangible as the storm raged on.In the attic room Zelda and Link prepared for the battle, sorting potions, arranging weapons and such like.In the middle of checking her Sheikah armour, Zelda looked up.A tear was forming in her eye and she spoke to Link in a quiet, subdued voice.

"Link, this isn't going to be easy, is it?"She looked a little shaken and worry played across her features.

"Don't worry, my princess, I'll protect you.I always do."He cracked a half-smile, reassuringly placing a hand on her cheek.She clasped it to her face and let the tear roll down her cheek.

"Link…" she began "this is a great force of evil, almost as powerful as Ganon…don't underestimate it…I couldn't bear it if…"She couldn't finish her sentence as a loud sob shook her body.Link gathered her into his arms.He lifted her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger and brushed his lips against hers.

"We kicked Ganon around before, and now we have an extra bit of help form Jamie, this guy's not going to have his way."Link smiled, becoming a little confident in the victory he sought, possibly for the first time all week.He glanced at the clock, 8 o'clock, that only left 4 hours.4 hours to prepare, 4 hours to strategize 4 hours to…

"Link…I want you to take me away from the hurt…"Zelda looked up at him, face flushed.

"How do you mean love?"in answer to his question she smiled and lifted off her top, sinking into his arms once again.He was slightly taken aback by her amorous advances, but could see her reasoning.She sometimes got like this if something big came up, just in case Link couldn't make it back.He gently stroked her face, wishing he could take the pain away.The whole chain of events had shaken her up and she really needed some relief from the despair.His lips brushed against hers.She closed her eyes surrendering to his grasp as he laid her down.It was an hour before either of them felt the pain again.

Midnight approached and all was ready.Zelda was resplendent in her loose fitting combat gear.Link was also suited up, but traded his breaches for some hardwearing combat trousers and boots, noting how much more durable the synthetics were.Jamie was also dressed for combat, in thick jeans, t-shirt and a heavy leather jacket.He'd also put elbow, knee and shin guards on under his clothes to give a little added surprise to his strikes.All armed, all dangerous.Suddenly a voice boomed out.It resonated around the suburb like a great thunderclap.The already terrified citizens felt even less safe in their homes as they cowered against the voice.It said simply this.

"Death to all."And faded.Zelda turned to her compatriots.

"The woods, it's going to appear in the woods."She sprinted off and soon they were at the threshold to the field.A few police cars had already turned up but they stayed at the periphery, as nothing had happened as yet.Navi stayed behind and started to cast a spell upon herself.She shimmered and metamorphosed, once again returning to her fairy form.All that remained of 'Nancy' was a pile of children's clothes.

"Are we all ready?"Link gave an aura of confidence that helped a little.

"Not a chance in hell man…but I'm with you all the way."Jamie smiled.

"You know, if things start going bad…" Zelda started

"I go and protect the innocents, yes mommy, Jamie understand good."She chuckled a little.Their little tension-breaking psyche up was shattered as Kelly and Hannah, recognisable as Jamie's sisters, bounded up.

"Be careful Jay, don't take any risks…if you need any help…"Kelly seemed to have boundless confidence, but it was obviously a mask.Jamie chuckled.

"Don't worry sis, if I need you I'll holler."Suddenly, Irene arrived.She grabbed him in a hug.His mum looked on the edge of tears."I knew there was no other way…just…come back alive…"She smiled weakly, hoping that these nightmarish events were just a bad dream.Jamie grabbed his siblings by the arms and ushered them to their mother.

"Get away from here, as far as you can…please…I'll be OK."Jamie smiled a little as they were about to leave but Irene left a parting comment.

"Link!Take care of my boy!"came the shouted reply from the retreating figure.The main reason for the shouting was that the wind had whipped up around them and was buffeting the trees with massive force.The three turned.

Another nothingth of a millimetre appeared.It grew quickly and soon the swirling vortex appeared, framed by whipping winds and grey green grass.There was a darkness emanating from it.25 metres away, the three stood, facing the abomination to all scientific laws.But the laws of physics could take a flying leap at this point, it was magic and magic alone that powered this beast.Within the swirl a form appeared, small at first, but growing, as if travelling toward them at speed.It was spewed out of the swirl into the field, a creature of vile and wicked nature.It's appearance was that of a black skeleton, red orbs of light as eyes, with what can only be described as blackened, rotting flesh dripping from it's extremities.It didn't looked threatening, until it roared.A roar that encompassed all your worst fears, then magnified and distorted them to unimaginably horrific levels.The only ones adamant not to keep their distance were three teenagers and a fairy.Zelda looked stern, Link's face was a mask of concentration and Jamie was quietly speaking to himself.

"We're gonna go, and we're gonna get some…" he quoted.It was the only thing he could think of and any foothold in this maelstrom of fear was a welcome one.The ghastly, gaunt figure spoke, sounding like a thousand malevolent whispers rolled into one.

"Aaaah…you are here…bear witness mortals, for I am now your ruler.Pledge your souls to me and your deaths will be painless."The skull twisted into a smirk.

"Ready…?"Link took a ready stance.The others spread wider.Without warning the creature held up it's hand and a fiery pulse shot toward Link.He didn't have time to react fully, and although he was jumping clear, he didn't have the momentum.Doing the only thing that came to mind, Jamie shoulder barged him out of the way.The body check sent Link sprawling and Jamie took the brunt of the blast.However, it seemed to pass harmlessly through him, and although he was a little dazed, he was otherwise unscathed.

"Hah!Is that the best you got?"Jamie almost laughed at the feeble attack.

"You should not concern yourself with me, but concentrate on yourself."Said the skull.

"Yeah…turn around."Jamie couldn't believe it, his own voice had spoken, mingled with the evil whispers and in a low growl.He thought for a moment he'd been possessed.It turned out that it was much worse.He wheeled round and faced the new foe.It was him…only the hair was silver, the face was ghost pale, the eyes were black as night and his clothes were all black, consisting of tough leather armour with chains adorning the shoulders and thighs.This wasn't going too well.


	9. Showdown

Altered States

Altered States

**A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction**

**By OJR**

**Part 10**

** **

The skeleton creature reared up and presented itself.What was first apparent as rotting flesh was more like viscous ooze and it moved around the thing like a perpetual river.It's glowing stare fixed on Link.

"You, prepare yourself to die horribly infidel!"it boomed with mighty force.Link just cracked that half smile back at it.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before…now show me what you've got!"Link wanted to get the thing mad, mad enough to make a mistake and trip over it's own feet, into a grave preferably.He didn't have to wait long as it shot a long tendril of ooze out at him that wrapped round his midsection, squeezing the wind out of him.He slashed at the gooey appendage and it broke loose.However it continued to constrict.Zelda ran up to him and placed her palm gently on it.It glowed a dull shine before falling off and evaporating onto the floor.The monster chuckled, a sound like bones being fed through a gravel crusher.

"I have only begun!"and with that he shot multiple globules of the vile oil at Zelda.The globs metamorphosed in mid flight to form mouths, which bit deeply into her flesh.Link was about to help when a jet of flame cut him off from her.The monster closed its mouth into another bony grin.

Things weren't going much better for Jamie.He squared off against his 'dark' self and they began trading words.

"You may look like e, but I've got no hesitation in jacking you up man!"Jamie snarled at the cocky figure opposite him, like trash talking at a mirror.

"Oh yes?Well, you could try…I doubt you'd get very far."Dark Jamie cackled at him."Yes, I think they will be very surprised, your family, when I come home.I think I'll let you live long enough to see me kill them…oh…it will take them a long time to die."And with that he let out a chilling laugh, like hail on concrete.The only response was a low growl.

"You play, you pay, you bastard!"and Jamie leapt at his alter ego, sword blazing fire in the crimson light.

Link dodged bolt after bolt of flame, never being able to close in on his target.Zelda, however, clawed at the leechlike creatures that had sunk their fangs into her arms, legs and chest.She cried in pain as the writhed around, deepening her wounds.Each scream was a dagger into Links heart as he watched his beloved be slowly drained while trying to keep one step ahead of his opponent.Zelda had only one hope left.She closed her eyes and blocked out the pain as best she could.She chanted mentally.

"Quiet the mind, hear the spirit…"she felt like her life was being sucked away and she had little time left to concentrate her magic.Her aura built as she channelled her energy into the leeches.They glowed also, their black bodies beginning to shimmer golden light.Their faces twisted and contorted in pain before they changed.And just before letting go each one had the appearance of a smiling baby on its face as it evaporated into the ether.Zelda stayed in a kneeling position, weakened but not out.She lifted her head and saw Link standing, panting across from the demon.Her hero was looking a tad worse for wear.He took out his bow and arrows and quickly lined up a shot.He concentrated on the arrowhead.It glowed with pure light magic, magic that would destroy any evil in its path.He let the projectile fly towards its target, straight and true.The demon caught it effortlessly, millimetres from its eye.With a squeeze the bolt was snapped and the light faded, as did Link's hope of taking it out.

Jamie's initial attack had been easily parried and now it took all of his enhanced strength and speed to keep up with his dark self.Their blades clashed together in an ever-increasing crescendo until they were almost a blur.Dark Jamie's ferocity was fearsome but the real Jamie had to keep it up to survive this.Jamie was perspiring heavily, using the tiny part of his mind that wasn't on autopilot, guiding his blade, to pray the sweat didn't get into his eyes and blind him.Dark Jamie, however showed no signs of fatigue and kept the evil smirk plastered on his face.He wasn't even concentrating.The real Jamie summoned his last reserves of strength to issue forth a final burst, viciously deflecting a thrust, leaving his opponent slightly off balance.He followed through with a pirouette on the spot, turning his blade in his hands and using all the force to drive it deep into Dark Jamie's heart.For a frozen second they were mere inches apart, Jamie still gripping the sword embedded in his foe.When time resumed, Dark Jamie spoke.

"So…you got me…"he was still smiling.Jamie cracked a smile of his own.

"Heh, not so tough…" and that was the end of the gloat as Dark Jamie brought his palm back and went for Jamie's nose, trying to smash it into his skull.Jamie didn't have time to dodge sufficiently and the blow caught him just below the eye.The force snapped his head back and he went skidding across the floor, face already bruising and swelling from the hit.He kicked himself up to his feet on reflex, but was dismayed to see Dark Jamie charging at him.Another split-second dodge got him out of harms way, but the lethal slash cut deeply into the cheek that hadn't been bruised.He was mentally patting himself on the back when scything, sharp agony lanced at his brain from his right side.Dark Jamie had plunged his sword backward, aiming for Jamie's lower back, but the dodge momentum had meant it struck to the right, impaling Jamie through the far right of his abdomen. He looked down just in time to see the point of the blade retract into the exit wound and blood began to pour out.Jamie collapsed to his knees and turned to face his opponent again, breathing heavily and clutching his side.

Link reeled back, stunned by the events that were occurring.He had no choice but to retreat, hopefully keeping out of hams way long enough to regroup.If only he could hit the demon with light magic.That would weaken him enough to take him out.The demon itself seemed to be contemplating the next move.Link stalked around before it, watching it coagulate there, anticipating what it might do.Zelda, on the other hand, had taken the opportunity in the lull to search the kit bag for anything that might help.All she found were more reasons to worry.They only had one more Red potion and no more arrows or Deku nuts.She was about to give up hope when she saw something shine at the bottom, something metallic wrapped in cloth.She removed the cloth and, for the fist time today, she laughed.

"LINK!CATCH!"She threw the object hard, and Link snatched it out of the air.HE knew instantly what to do.The MAC-10 he was holding began to glow with a golden aura.He levelled it at the demon and gave the trigger a tentative squeeze. A single, light charged bullet streaked from the weapon. Leaving a golden tracer in its wake, it slammed into the demon with a wet thudding sound.The demon looked to his wound, which had a soft beam of light protruding from it, and began to heal it.It looked up, pleased that the projectiles effect was short lived.Link, however, did not flinch.Instead, one corner of his mouth curved upward as he gripped the gun and squeezed the trigger.Seemingly in slow motion, golden trails leapt from the muzzle, peppering the evil thing with holes that dribbled light like blood.As soon as the clip was spent, Link drew his sword and charged at the weakened demon.

Jamie pulled a small vial from his belt, which contained enough Red potion to cure his wound enough to continue, but he'd need medical help or a larger dose if he were to survive for certain.He flicked the cork out with his thumb, but never even got to raise it to his lips as Dark Jamie threw a small pebble from the floor at the glass tube, smashing it and splattering its contents.The mockery of a doppelganger held up a finger in a scornful way.

"Tch tch, you should know better than to cheat.The good guys aren't supposed to cheat.But to show you I'm a good sport…I'll give you one free shot."Dark Jamie cackled a little.Jamie knew how threatening he must have looked, on one knee, almost blind in his left eye, blood seeping from his wounds, shaking and breathing heavily.He mustered his strength and hoisted himself onto shaky knees, getting into a combat stance, wincing with pain.If he were going to die, at least it would be on his feet.There was one last shot he could try, a desperate attempt in a desperate situation.If it failed, he was done for.He controlled his breathing a little and began to focus on his blade.The warmth was building in his hands as the sword began to glow a dull blue.Dark Jamie smirked, as if it was pointless to try it.

"It would take more magic power than you have to even touch me."Jamie blocked this from his mind and focused even harder, concentrating his anger, hate and frustration into the attack power he was building.The sword began to change from the dull blue, to a more vibrant purple and finally into a brilliant red.

"Go on then…take your best fucking shot!"Dark Jamie shouted out, crossing his arms impatiently.However, Jamie was not done yet.His magic spent he still channelled energy into the blade.It was draining him and he felt his body begin to weaken, but he growled though it.The blade began to glow orange, then through to a yellow.Wind whipped around Jamie as the power surged around, sparks jumping from the blade to his arms and the floor.The sword pulsed, the light a brilliant golden white, almost blinding to behold, fingers of lightning striking the floor and coursing over Jamie's body.Mustering the last of his energy he screamed a battle cry at the top of his lungs and brought the sword down in a vicious downward swing.The huge energy pulse shot toward Dark Jamie at frightening speed, like a curved blade of light.The blast hit the evil clone dead centre and exploded, all sound and light and fury.The pulse sheared on, slamming into a tree directly behind the target, smashing it in half lengthways and sending smouldering bits of wood flying backward from the impact.The wind from the backlash knocked Jamie to his back and he struggled to one knee again, almost devoid of strength, but grimly hanging on to consciousness, admiring his handy-work.The smoke billowed from where Dark Jamie had stood.The smoke shifted about, tossed by the wind, finally beginning to settle.But as it settled a figure could be clearly seen.Once again the laughter filtered through the thick air.

Link leapt toward the demon at full speed, aiming the point of his sword directly at the creature's head.The point sailed in as the monster was distracted, but as the blade struck the bony skull it just stopped, as if it had been plunged into clay.The red eyes turned up slowly.

"Valliant…but ultimately futile."The beast could only manage a weak energy pulse but it was enough to send Link sprawling.Link growled as he hauled himself to his feet.The holes began to close, but his opponent's wounds looked as if they were seriously weakening him.However, it would only be a matter of time until he was back to strength, and he was fresh out of machine guns.Link readied himself for another charge but halted as a ball of light shot out from the undergrowth.Navi began rapidly buzzing round the creature's head.It was obviously painful as he winced and swatted at the fairy, trying to extinguish her magical aura.Link was just about to charge again when Navi was caught.She was held up by her legs, close to his face.

"Mmm, lovely wings…so easily detached."The gravely cackle made Link shiver

"Navi!No!" his companion and aide was millimetres from being torn apart when the demon reared his head back and roared in agony.Zelda was advancing behind him, light streaming from her palms as she beat the weakened foe back.She stopped the beams and ran toward it, crying our in rage and hate with both of her short swords drawn.She leapt, charging the blades with light energy before stabbing them into the creature's shoulders.It wailed, thrashing around to get the swords out of its flesh.Using this surprise attack, Link charged and the demon turned just in time to catch the Master Sword between the eyes.As the blade bit deep into the putrid flesh time again stood still for a second.In this moment within a moment, the demon realised he was defeated.He was adamant that Link wouldn't win either and summoned the last of his strength for a final attack.As his foe combusted, Link was hurled through the air at a terrifying speed and smashed into a tree about 10 metres up the trunk.He fell from this great height like a rag doll, landing heavily on his front.Zelda ran to him.Gingerly turning him over, he was still conscious but his injuries were extensive.Her eyes were stung by the pricks of tears as she talked, voice cracking.

"L-Link?Speak to me, oh please say something."Links reply was feeble, with confusion and fear etched in his words.

"Zelda…I can't see…and I can't feel my legs…" His spine had been badly damaged and his eyes were reddened with popped blood vessels from the mighty blast.She reached into her pack and brought out their remaining vial of Red potion.She tipped it to his lips and prayed.A few seconds passed and Link began to groan and write.He batted his eyes and turned to her.

"By the Goddesses, you're beautiful…"Her tear streaked face lit up.

"Help me to my feet princess, we've got to find Jamie."Zelda threw his arm over her shoulder and they stepped back into the field.They heard a loud explosion from behind some trees and a giant flash of light, and began to run toward the source.

Jamie fell onto his back and looked up in fear as his twin stood over him.

"That hurt, you little shit…now I'll show you what pain is!"He stamped down on Jamie's shin and a sickening crunch could be heard from a good distance.Jamie screamed at the top of his lungs, pain and fatigue gnawing at his brain.Next, Dark Jamie swung a kick into his ribs.The bones cracked under the blow and Jamie was flipped in the air, his strength and resistance to injury gone, all his power used in his last, desperate attack.Dark Jamie wasn't done yet though, bringing his foot down on Jamie's arm, another crunch.All the winded Jamie could do was hack out a silent scream and pray for a miracle.Dark Jamie unsheathed his sword.

"Let's see…I smashed you in the face, ran you through, I seem to have broken a rib or two, plus your arm and leg…it must hurt a lot…"He sneered."So…I'll consider this a mercy killing."Jamie's eyes went wide as dinner plates as Dark Jamie lifted the sword above his head.Then deliverance finally decided to show up.Without his creator's power backing him up, Dark Jamie's invulnerability gave up and sputtered out.Just as he was about to deliver the deathblow, he dropped the sword and clutched his head in agony.A golden line of light erupted along his head and down his body.The line grew larger and the light spread, engulfing the abomination, whose screams faded as he evaporated into non-existence.Just then Link and Zelda ran to his side.

"Jamie…you look awful…Zelda, do we have another Red potion?"Link looked to her hopefully, but the tears in her eyes told him the story.Jamie twisted his battered face into a smile.

"Call for help…then get the fuck out of here…the portal will shut any minute…" he said weakly.Zelda began to cry out for help, and sure enough the paramedics, police and Jamie's family were soon spilling onto the field.He looked at them sternly.

"I'll be fine…now go!" he used his good hand to push them away.They did as they were told, dashing into the portal just as it was about to close, Link playing the Prelude of Light as he ran.And just as suddenly as they had come, Link, Zelda and Navi disappeared.Jamie's mum scooped his head into her arms and he was suddenly surrounded by his family.He weakly looked up at her.

"It's…not as bad as it looks…"He grinned and then let out a cough that brought fresh blood to his mouth.She was already crying.He lifted his good hand to wipe the tears away.

"Oh my baby…what did they do to you?"her voice shook.

"Shh…don't worry…I'll always be with you all…in here…" he touched her forehead "and here…" he touched her chest, above her heart.And with that, he smiled, closed his eyes and went limp.

Authors Note:Well, next time it's the final chapter.You'll see which ending I write first, but I will write both endings.R+R please!


	10. Epilogue 1 - Wedding

Altered States

Altered States

**A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction**

**By OJR**

Epilogue 

The sun filtered down through the light cloud cover, bathing the churchyard in a soft glow.Some of the gathered crowd were crying, others smiled, but the whole scene was one of unmatched serenity.Link stood before the congregation and shifted a little from foot to foot.The collar of his dress armour was biting into him a little and the small crown on his head felt alien and weighty.The Master sword stirred at his side, rather than across his back, and he looked to the door in anticipation.Suddenly, the organ began to play a melody, which sounded like a derivative of Zelda's Lullaby.And through the double doors came the most beautiful thing in his life, Zelda.The two blonde Kokiri twins held her train as she seemed to flow up the aisle, radiating regal grace and beauty.She smiled toward her beau, who was very handsome in his green and gold armour.They were the perfect couple.Rauru stood at the front, like a jolly, roly-poly uncle, ceremonial robes draped about his shoulders.In the front row the King sat, beaming proudly.The Zora King and Ruto were also there, Ruto being surprisingly civil as her 'fiancé" got married to someone else.Darunia was there, and Impa, and all the other sages.They all felt happy for Link and Zelda, although a certain Kokiri couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it was not her that he was taking down the aisle.As a matter of fact she was not the only disgruntled Kokiri, as Mido brooded about not being picked as best man.He just didn't realise that he didn't stand a chance anyway, even if the candidate chosen had not turned up out of the blue.Rauru began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" he continued on.He got no reply from the request for any reason that Link and Zelda weren't meant to be together and the time came to exchange the rings.Link looked down at his best man.The wheelchair bound man used his good arm to lift a pillow with two rings on it, as his other arm, and leg, were in plaster.Jamie smiled broadly, twisting the scar on his face, and chuckled lightly.

"The end of an era man…no more orgies for you…"Jamie quipped.Link had to stifle the giggle and Zelda blushed.Rauru continued.

"With the exchange of rings, we celebrate the joining of Link and Zelda in holy matrimony.You may now kiss the bride, my boy."Link needed no more encouragement, pressed his lips against hers, only releasing her when Jamie coughed politely.Then they turned and walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, to cheers from the crowd inside, and outside the church, who threw flowers and confetti as the ducked into the coach.Jamie was wheeled back down the aisle by his mum, and winced as a bump aggravated his wounds.The doctors said he should have stayed in the hospital another week for observation, but a third week made him feel ill, and he'd have not missed this for the world.When Zelda sent him a psychic message two weeks after their departure, telling him the portal was permanent and Link wanted him to be best man, he checked himself out immediately to prepare.Of course he had to answer the police, and the presses, questions about the strange happenings and could do nothing but tell the truth.Now he, too, was a hero.The trio had been front-page news for several days and a select few reporters had been allowed the privilege of crossing the dimension gap to cover the wedding.Not only did the portal allow physical travel, but also radio, telephone and television could be sent through via a relay station that had been set up in the field, the new inter-dimensional thoroughfare.The world had gone Hyrule crazy.

The reception was in full swing by the time the couple returned, dressed in more casual attire.Jamie was chatting to Saria and his Kelly and Hannah conversed with Malon and played with a few of the kids, respectively.They all rushed over to give congratulations.The party was fantastic, music, dancing, food and drink.A lot of people got very drunk.Zelda tottered up to Jamie and giggled.

"I just read your mind…you baaaaad boy…" She leaned down and pecked his cheek "I wantcha to know that I appr…appp…am glad you don't act on your instincts…"She was slurring a little.

"Why thank you…I guess…shouldn't you get back to the party?"He looked over to where Link was dancing, a mug of ale in hand, singing off-key.These guys really knew how to throw a shindig.He smiled, contemplating the surreal events of the past few days.He'd not change a thing…well…apart from the fact his mind had betrayed and embarrassed him and he'd been almost killed…but he felt good.Everyone felt good.

The End

Authors Note:Well, that was the 'happy' ending.I'm gonna write the alternate ending and acknowledgements too.So review fool!


	11. Epilogue 2 - Funeral

Altered States

Altered States

**A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction**

**By OJR**

**Epilogue**

The churchyard was peaceful as the early evening sun bathed it in a warm glow.Some in the gathered congregation were silent, some were in tears, but all had come to pay their respects to the reluctant hero.Some, mainly relatives and close friends, wondered if the sacrifice was too great, but the thoughts were brushed aside in the realisation that if the demon had won, the world would have been doomed.The silence was deafening as the vicar began the service.The body in the coffin had been wonderfully made up, and the fallen Jamie was resplendent in a suit, a peaceful smile still on his face.His family had prayed for the doctors to save him, but he was too far-gone, his will to live channelled into his final, noble act.He'd known that it was a one way ticket, but, he would have reflected, had he been alive, "Everyone dies, but how many get to do it saving the world?"

The casket was lowered slowly into the grave, a solemn, private moment.Many tears fell that day, and they weren't going to be the last.It was small consolation that there had been no other way.Only family and a few close friends were there to see the box lowered down.The pallbearers were stony faced now, as they had been while they were carrying the coffin.Each one was a good friend, and each one felt the pain.But most of all were the family.Irene and her remaining children hadn't really stopped crying since they saw him slip away on that field.His dad had to be a bastion of strength during this time.Jamie, again if he'd still been alive, would have missed his compatriots' presence there.But once the travellers from Hyrule stepped through the swirling gate, it was sealed forever.The last that anyone heard of them was a lilting melody and a hastily delivered psychic message from Zelda.

"I hope he's all right…"

They'd never know that he'd not made it.Neither would many others, for the police could find no murder weapon and no trace of the murderer, as he'd been evaporated just before they got there.No one knew of his sacrifice, and no one ever would.

Authors note:That was going to be the original ending to the story.I'll write the acknowledgements in a week so hurry up and review if you want to get a mention.


	12. Acknowledgements

Altered States

Altered States

**A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction**

**By OJR**

**Acknowledgements**

** **

Well, this was my first FF.net fanfic.What'd you all think?Well, apparently you all seemed to think it was good.And therefore, for all you who took the time out to review, I acknowledge thee.

OJR TANKS:

Magnum, fluorite, Karra Knight, Crimson Huntress, dena, Aardom 723, Alexandra Spears, Ignacia, Tigress, Trak, Tsunami and H B Dragonheart.

The following people have gone far beyond the call of duty and reviewed several times.For this you have my special gratitude.

OJR SPESHUL TANKS:

Ian Gainsborough:Did I spell it right this time?Praise be to you who follows a story through, kudos.

dragon gurl: Menny tankies for you.Be cool and read my stuff more!

FBK: Not only for reviews but for your f00nay fics.

Katana: Sharp, and yes I was supposed to die :P

Chrissy: For just being there at the start :)

dillpops: Muchos kudos kiddo!Thenkies for all the lovely reviews and enjoy your Gundam.We be kickin' it wid da Wes' Side skillz! (West side of the Midlands anyhow.)

And finally, those of you who have been integral to the making of the fic, and deserve high accolades and gold plated bananas.

OJR XTRA SPESHUL TANKS:

James Beddoes:What can I say?My friend, compadre and a damn good script writer.I'd trust you with my life, but not a packet of biscuits.

Mum: She got da maternal skillz!Ph33r h3r L337n3zz!

Shigeru Miyamoto:Japanese, games, genius…Nuff said!

Thank you all, You are the reason I write…well you and the chicks :DSo chill out and watch this space, my mind is a many splintered thing and I will return with more insanity soon!


End file.
